While Lighting the Way
by Kimoniki21
Summary: With Voldemort gone and dead all of the Wizarding and Muggle World is at peace. In his 7th year Harry Potter, with his life's duty done has no cule what to do or to live for anymore. That is until a certain sly blonde comes to school. Can two hearts heal?
1. Prolouge

While Lighting the Way

Author Note: This is the first time I've ever posted anything even though I write all the time. (PLZ BE NICE?) I have the first chapter written already (sorta). YAY!

Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowlings! T.T

Prologue:

"Indeed I shall comply with everything." Said Lucius Malfoy.

"Thank you, and I hope now that you are employed here at Hogwarts that things shall improve for you my boy." Albus Dumbledore stated lightheartedly.

Lucius Malfoy is a man of sophistication with this being said he was absolutely irate and emotionally drained. His wife and reputation dead, Besides his son there was nothing left for him.

"I hope so too Albus…" Lucius said on a sigh as his got up for his chair and gracefully turned to leave.

With a mischievous twinkle in the headmaster's eyes said leaning on his now steeped hands, "One more thing before you leave Lucius…"


	2. Chapter 1 Misconceptions

_**AN:**_ OMG! First Chapter? Just To Let You Know Again This Is The First Story I've Posted Ever. I Got Reviews And It's As Awesome As Yaoi And Slash! Anyway I HOPE It's Not Crap So Please Read Away! :3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't Own. Never Will.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Misconceptions**_

_**Misconception**__**: A mistaken idea or view resulting from a misunderstanding of something.**_

"_HARRY!_ What are you doing here? Well… that is besides the obvious.. what I mean to say is where have you been? These are school wide Dueling classes! Even all the teachers are here!" the redheaded Ron Weasely . More like screamed. He wasn't a red head for nothing. He was known to the Wizarding word as one of the "Golden Trio" for not only his undying loyalty, but also his temper.

"Yeah Harry? Why are you just now getting here?" this time voiced by Hermione Granger. Hermione was Harry's best "girl-friend" (by that I mean his best friend that is a girl) and the Wizarding world's smartest witch."I'm 17 now so the Dursley's don't have custody of me anymore. Apparently, since I'm so "famous" the Wizgamot wants me to co- teach with the new teacher for DADA this year." Harry said as Hermione sat carefully in her seat next to Ron."Do you know who it is this year?" Hermione asked while looking at Harry. The smirk on Harry's face at that moment could only be rivaled by one produced by Draco Malfoy. That in itself weired Ron out. It only got worse when Harry started to snigger and laugh.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron asked as he and Hermione looked worriedly at , still laughing, stood up and started to make his way to the door and out of the Great Hall."Harry, who is it?" Ron asked as he and Hermione got up following after him. Harry hearing a pop and a collective gasp turned around with wide jade eyes said two words that would forever seal his fate.

_"Lucius Malfoy."_

"Father? What are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Draco. "Why do you think Draco?" Lucius asked sarcastically looking at his son. "You're our new DADA teacher right?" Hermione asked uneasily." Yes Miss Granger I am. Now if you and Mr. Weasley will please take your seats?" Lucius questioned as he walked around Harry and made his way to his chair at the head table. "Do you, by per chance, have a lesson planned for today?" Harry asked as he walked up infront of him. "Yes, actually I do. Did you have something planned?" Lucius asked coolly.

"No. Not really." Harry said as he looked around the room at the shocked faces of the students and (minus the Headmaster) teachers. "Some of the students here are from DA so they already know some things that deal with Dueling. What did you have in mid Lucius?" Harry asked casually.

* Twitch* *Twitch*

"Please if you would tell me what you have in mind today...Harry?" Lucius said witha smirk. "Let's just let them go and see what they will do shall we?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Well that was...interesting Harry." Dean Thomas said as all the Gryffindors entered thier common room. "Yeah Harry! You and Malfoy Sr. are awesome eachers!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes he's been on the Light side all along, did you know that?" Professor McGonagall asked behind them. "Yes, it is a total misconception. He's been a spy like Professor Snape for years. Since the start of it all I believe. Actually I think Professor Malfoy was the one who convinced Professor Snape to switch sides." she said thoughtfully. "Why did Professor Malfoy switch sides at all?" Luna Lovegoodasked questioningly.

"I believe that it was because..I'm not permitted to say but seeing as it might matter in the future I'll tell you. Lucius Malfoy is the being of the prophecy. The thing that Mr. Potter has that the Dark Lord did not...his Soul-Bonded Mate."


End file.
